kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Final Story (Special Edition): The Case of Ghost
is the forty-eighth and final episode of Kamen Rider Drive. This is a special episode set after the finale and features Kamen Rider Ghost. It is also the first appearance of Ghost's primary antagonist, the Ganma. Continuity and Placement *''Kamen Rider Drive: The flashback scenes take place before episode 43. The present day scenes take place one month after the finale. *Kamen Rider Ghost: Currently unknown, but obviously after the first episode. Synopsis One year ago, Shinnosuke and Hayase were investigating the anti-government organization called Neo-Shade. Now they’ve become active again, a Neo-Shade thief breaks into the Metro Police Department to steal an item that had been left behind at a crime scene. The mysterious item, called a Ghost Eyecon, that had been left behind at the crime scene seems to be connected to the case. Plot Sometime after the dissolution of the Special Investigation Unit, Shinnosuke and Kiriko investigate Neo-Shade, as the group has made their move again. Shinnosuke still haunted by the same mistake he made after accidentally injured Hayase. One of the evidence is a strange blue eyeball-like device, the Eyecon, which was stolen from the investigation lab. Jun hands over the case to Shinnosuke as he is about to transfer him, making it the Special Investigation Unit's final case. One month earlier, several Roidmudes were reported to have planted bombs around the city. All of them are associated to Neo Shade and the group's hideout were busted by the three Kamen Riders, Drive, Mach and Chaser. While members of Neo Shade and Roidmudes were fighting the Riders, their leader tried to escape as Drive tailed his. He soon met an invisible figure who wanted the Eyecon as he escaped with his life and leaves the Eyecon, turning Drive into the invisible opponent's target until another figure dashed in and attacked the villain, allowing Drive to claim the device. He had hoped for Rinna to examine it until the theft incident happened. Eventually, Rinna managed to place a tracker within the stolen Eyecon before, allowing Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Genpachiro to make their way to the culprit. Basing on a CCTV, Kyu finds the robber's identity as Keisuke Okamura, a former member of Neo Shade. Kiriko stays behind under Shinnosuke's orders, while he and Genpachiro storms an abandoned factory, finding Keisuke with the stolen Eyecon. Keisuke frantically claims that he only works under the Neo-Shade leader's order and as Shinnosuke checks on the stolen Eyecon, the same invisible perpetrator from the past attacks both Shinnosuke and Genpachiro, allowing Keisuke to escape. Holding the Eyecon, Shinnosuke now can see the attacker as a black humanoid, as Keisuke stunned at this event, now believing the attacker being more powerful than the Roidmudes. Genpachiro goes after Keisuke as Shinnosuke tries to attack with his pistol but the figure easily phased through it. Soon, another unknown figure interferes, saving Shinnosuke and fights the black humanoid, killing it with his sword. Shinnosuke remembers his savior before, as the latter introduces himself as Kamen Rider Ghost. A small spectre-like entity appears, wanting the Eyecon from Shinnosuke's hands but after receiving a call from Genpachiro that Keisuke fled and wants the Eyecon in exchange for Kiriko's life, Ghost allows Shinnosuke to borrow it, while at the same time reveals that a hidden power awaits him. Arriving at a construction site, Keisuke holds Kiriko as his hostage and frantically asks for the Eyecon back but Shinnosuke already knows his true identity as the true leader of Neo-Shade, as he previously was only pretending to be threatened by said figure. With the Roidmudes extinct, he tried to reform Neo-Shade with the power of the Eyecon. Keisuke wishes to rebuild the world in his own image by using the monsters as his army. Even with Kiriko's life at stake, Shinnosuke claims himself not to be the man from a year ago, and after battling the Roidmudes, he realized that evil hearted humans are the worst monsters of all. Giving the Eyecon back to the same small specter that had followed him, Shinnosuke surpasses his dependency on Mr. Belt and successfully fires Keisuke's weapon out of his hand with a handgun, saving Kiriko and arresting the Neo-Shade leader. Ghost oversees the event from above, reuniting with his specter and believing that they would meet again someday. Shinnosuke reports the capture of Keisuke to Jun, as he remembers the last words Krim wanted to tell Shinnosuke but before that, he presented the young officer a letter which reveals his promotion to the First Division in Major Crimes. The whole former Special Investigation Unit appears as well, having spied the promotion. Krim's words to Shinnosuke was meant after his promotion to the First Division: "''Even if you stall for a while, you can always get yourself running again. This is the starting line to the rest of your life. Now its time to roll out, Shinnosuke. Start your engine". *Kiriko Shijima: Transferred to First Division as an investigator. She goes on to marry Tomari Shinnosuke and eventually gives birth to their oldest son, Eiji. *Shinnosuke Tomari: Transferred to First Division's Major Crime Unit, and later promoted to their chief investigator. Like his father, Eisuke Tomari, he has a fulfilling career as the department's top detective. Cast * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * Neo-Shade Member: , , Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Speed (flashback) **Tire Exchange: N/A *'Type Used:' **Type Speed (flashback) *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Signal Mach (flashback) ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Mach (flashback) **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser (flashback) **'Form Used:' ***Chaser (flashback) Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ore *'Damashii Used:' **Ore Damashii *'Cameo:' **Newton, Robin (error) Errors *Yurusen, when it flies back over to speak with Ghost, is seen holding the Robin Eyecon instead of the Newton Eyecon. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 31, . Starting on October 4, 2015, Kamen Rider Ghost will join Ninninger in the Super Hero Time block. *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase (flashback), 012† (flashback), 055† (flashback) ***The deaths of 012† and 055† are mentioned in episode 43. **'Count at episode end:' 0 *This is the only episode of Drive to not have its title be in the form of a question. **This is due to it not being treated as a standard episode. Also, the episode title actually appears on the title card like the Secret Mission specials. *This episode aired on Rio Uchida's (Kiriko Shijima) 24th birthday. *The flashback in this final episode is similar to Gaim s final episode which also had a flashback and served as the series' epilogue. *Eiji's name in Kiriko's epilogue text is written as . External links Category:Season Finale Category:Crossovers Category:Specials